Iggy For the love of metaballs!
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: Sophia Vargas , was planning on going to the library not getting summon by a drunk England by mistake .Now she is stuck in the hetalia world ,will she ever get home . Rate T Cuz I am afraid Sorry if characters are OOC , On HIATUS TILL JANUARY *BAD Grammar
1. Toto I don't think we're in Texas

**eV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay . **

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.**

**South Korea : HelleeV Don't Own Hetalia Because if she did I would be in the anime Da- ze**

**Chapter 1: Toto I don't think we're in Texas anymore**

**Sophie POV (It will remain this way for mostly not all of the story) **

I looked toward the photo on my nightstand, smiled I_ really miss them, I still can't believe it been seven years since I left._

My name is Sophia Vargas but mostly people call me Sophie. I live with my older sister Alice, in a small yet effable blue house in the deep heart of Texas . I am current studying in college, God know how many time I change my major. At age 21 .I do what a normal person does I eat , sleep ,go to school, work part time, hang out and be a totally nerd with my anime / manga.

If you looked at the photo on my nightstand you would think it was the world best picture of Hetalia cosplayers . What if I told you it was the real Hetalia character, and not a group of cosplayers , you would say I am crazy right? But this might shock you it was and is the real Hetalia .

I know what your think that only happen in fan fic , but somehow it happen to me I guess we all know who to blame , that right Iggy ! or better known as England .

Every Fan girl dream right ? You bet , those were some of the happiest days of my life . I didn't want to leave but I knew I couldn't stand there , no matter how awesome and loved I felt ,I knew did not belong with them . Since I left, I also knew I would never see them again.

This all happened the summer when I barely turned fourteen and my sisters left me to study. I was leaving middle school and soon entering high school.

**Seven Years Before **

**_Tick Tock Tick Tock_** I starts at the clock, _Why won't it go any faster? Stupid clocks it mocking me _. I laid my head on my desk wait for school to end I loathe math class .

**_Rings Rings Rings_**….. Hell is over I can finally go home " Yahoo!" I speed out of the classrooms that were filled with empty paper. _Last day of school, God I hate middle school it suck!_ I walk pass the kids being bump and pushed. _I hope high school is better, three long years and being label weird girl was not what I expected._

"**Dork wad** " a pound to my back a boy laugh as he ran, I stop and reach for the paper on my back that said

**"Loser you suck!"**

I glare at the paper and toss it in the trash can. "I hope high school is better " I whisper as I made it to the exits .I saw my sister Connie wait for me , she too would be leaving for a program in fort worth .

"Sophie … What wrong ? Why are you so sad "She smile passing me a cookie " I got sat on again " I said putting the cookie in my mouth .

"Ohh don't worried your big sister will be there to protect you next year " she smiled I smiled back , Next year I be a freshman and Connie would be a senior .

The first few weeks of summer come and went, then Connie left for forth worth like my other sister Alice who is studying in Canada. It was just me, and my parents but I rarely even speak to them, they always busy. My mom is always hanging out with her friends while dad went to work. I would make dinner be the time they got home but my parent would go and eat in their room watching TV.

I guess the truth was we weren't really much of a family, mom and dad would leave and it would be just me, Alice Connie and Aunt Ida now but it was just me since the girls left and Aunt Ida died last year. It had been that way since I was little.

I made some Hamburgers today; I heard the door out and ran to set the table. "Dinner ready " I smiled as both of my parents walk in.

"Thank dearly " Dad said walking , making a plate for him and my mom and he started to turn around and head back up stairs . "Uhh do ya want to eat in here…with me " I said , my mom look at me .

" No it ok .. I am going to miss my programs " she said , "Uh you burned the burger a bit " My dad said and both head up stairs .

I Laugh "Isaac and Miria are right the family is breaking down" and head up to my room. After listing to my chemical romance for about 20 minute, I went to the closet, got dress in blue jean and a black shirt. I got my hufflepuff bag, head for the door and planned to go to the library.

I yawned "I feel sleepy" I started to go numb. "What happening?!" I said before closing my eyes fading to the darkness .

**Third Person P.O.V**

America was holding another world meeting, almost everyone was there expected England.

"Everyone Shut up " Yelled an upset Germany with his arm cross and vein pop on the side of his head. While an emotionless japan nodded his head, agreeing to whatever America said.

"Ve Pasta!" a happy cried from the North Italian drawing on some papers in front of him. A strong gust of wind swipe thought the room.

"I hear you need help you git's " the door open wide showing a drunk England in a toga, with wings and a halo .

" Ayia what with that get up" point china who was moving away from Korea who tried to grope and cling to him. While Russia keep poking poor spacey Latvia.

"No fear Britannia Angel is here" the drunk Englishman smiled point his wand slowly around the room , Switzerland got his gun and peace prize , escorting Liechtenstein out to the lobby .

"England-San lost it" Said japan who was slowing putting out his camera of his coat, ready yot take pictures .

"Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer" repeat the Englishman and then he collapse flat on the ground.

"Was zur Hölle?!" Yelled a piss off Germany , who was ready to blow his top, made a fist and count to ten. While the Southern half of Italy kept calling Germany a potato bastard.

"What that ?" Canada whisper said , a small body was lying next to England who magically change in to his normal clothes .America got up , walked toward the small body , it was a small girl with pixie short black her and copper skin .

"It a little dudette , no need to fear the hero is here" smiled the American picking up ,carrying the small child in his arms .

"Ve she-a cute" the Italian said , behind America poking the sleeping girl face .The small girls open her sugar brown eyes and whisper "America"

**Sophie POV**

_I feel groggy, was I flying or something I can't feel the ground _.I heard a voice that sound " Hero" . I open my eyes to see the face of an anime boy with blonde hair and blue eyes , that looked like America from Hetalia.

I found my voice "America?"

"No Little dudette, My name is Alfred F Jones hahaa "he said with a nervous voice and worried looked on his face .

"Wow you look like America" I turned my head to see a person that North Italy " wow all of ya look like countries " I place my hand to my head _wow what an amazing group of cosplayers_ .

The America Cosplayer set me down ,on a chair " Little dude just rest ok" I nodded my head close my eyes and place my head on the table to think _I hate headaches_ was half asleep.

" Why do everything look like an anime " I glance up a the group of people looking at me , I hear a blur of voices , for a while.

" You don't think she could be a new country aru?" China cosplayer said, _what did he mean by country I wondered_.

"The little one comes with me da" a dark aura appeared over the Russian, moving closer to me.

"Nein I don't think so" said the scary tall German hovering over me "I don't think she a new country, new countries would be easy to identify " I felt a heavy hand on my head .

"wah!" I rubbed my eyes, and now a little more awake I looked closely at my surrounding. Everything looks so animated and colorful. I looked at the group of peoples in front of me, _oh dam_ _I was in an anime not just any anime Hetalia_.

"Toto I don't think we're in Texas anymore" I said as the German look down at me. Wah what going on I pinch my cheek and felt pain, nope I am not dreaming. I heard the countries argue about who or what I was .

"eh Are you alright" a quiet voice said , I turned to see Canada long blonde hair and violet and blue eyes " It ok we're not going to hurt you"

"Who are you?" Mr. kumajiro spoke and the common pharse followed "I am Canada "

"No I am dreaming " I slap myself ,and did what any person would do ,when they are freaking out, I ran .

**_To be continued _**

**Hope your enjoy this chapter any guess my reference to Baccano**


	2. Chapter 2 :Hair curls, Iggy and Steel Ba

**HelleeV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay .I just want to thank you for reading and please review .**

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called ****Leaving Them Behind by Raven of ****Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Prussia : HelleeV doesn't Own Hetalia Because if she did the Awesome me would have more screen time with Italy kesssess.**

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**

**Chapter 2 :Hair curls, Iggy and Steel Bars **

**Sophie POV**

I ran as fast as I could out of the room I heard a voice that sound like Germany "Nien don't let her escape " boom behind me. I kept running down the hall and smack in Switzerland "Hey watch were you're going" revealing a gun behind him. I quickly move, ran faster and saw an exit; I tried to push the door._ No luck it won't budge _I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see steel bars on the door. _I just want to get out of here and go home _I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Dude I think she went this way "an echo ring thought the hall. _Oh shit ,let go to the left_, I pick up the pace ran toward the left hall. I kept running and past two exits cover in steel bars. I ran down a long corridor with large glass window showing a city thought a steel bars covering.

"What is this? Don't Feed the People?" I stared at the bar window and got a view of the city, really tall building, traffic miles long _defiantly not Texas_. I rest for the moment and saw something I never thought I would ever see, a green lady with a torch.

"I am in New York!" Lady liberty in the far distance but close enough to tell it was her. _How the hell did I ended up in New York from Texas_. I was lost in the view , till I felt a poke to my cheeks .

A tall man with light curly brown hair and green eyes smiled down at me "Hey niña estás perdido? "

He poke my cheek again,"Hey stop it "I said trying to move away from this creep, better known as Spain. I tried to push him away , _Dam he really strong or really heavy ._

"Cute! Like a little tomato" he smiled and patted my head, _I hate being short_, I heard the voice coming for down the hallway . " Ayia there she is " the Chinese's man ran with a panda cling to his back . _Oh shit _I run from them the mob . "Sp-Antonio you let her gets away "

I ran and saw an open fire escape and jump thought the window "You will never take me alive" I shouted. I never seen a real fire escape only in movies, I climb down slowly till I made it to the ground in an alley. I ran into what like look a sidewalk.

"Now to find a phone booth" I sight and head down the sidewalk _wow it really is crowded._ I walk a little bit and saw a payphone lucky I had changes.

"I know I call Alice she can come and get me "I dial the number and stop "wait I am not in my world anymore" I frowned and I heard thought the phone **_I am sorry the number you are trying to reach doesn't exist_**. _That suck , how am I going to get back home_ , the thought of never seeing my sisters again scared me .I felt a hand on my right should and a strange Veeeing sound. I turned around to see America and Italy . "wah!?"

"Ve We found her yay!" Smiled the Italian, "Hey little dude, What are you're doing?" Said America with a burger in his mouth . "This is not real, you are no real" I started to cried "I just want to go home!" tear rolled down my face, and I ran. "Ve wait don't cry "Italy said, " Dude come back" the American said .

"Fratellino can't you see, you and burger bastard are scaring her " I assume that was Romano yelling at them , " Ve I am sorry-a wait " .

I faster ran and did something really stupid, I ran into the street .Light flickered all around me as I ran ,everything seem so surreal . _Where do I go now? How will I get home? _

**"Yo Watch out"**

Before I could even flinch, I felt an energetic shove pushing me. I felt as my entire body filled with pain. I felt airborne for the moment and saw everything a blur of color. Till I hit something rough. My head pound with an ache and my hand was dripping red. I felt cold, my eyes stared to close. _Was this the end for me_? I faded in to the blackness once more, only to feel warmth.

_Was I dead, did I die? _A strong pain nagged my head ._My head, Why is it always my head? _ The dull pain bam on the right side of my head.I open my eyes, got blind by the light. I blink a couple of time to adjust my eyes. _Nope I am Alive, whew I not ready for death yet _. I looked around the room, I saw that I was in a hospital room .My left arm was wrapped in a thick white cast, I wigged my fingers. _What happen?_

"Hey Little Dudettee , your awake ?" America smiled at me " How are you feeling ?"

"o-ok….. I- I been better.. What happen?" I asked even thought I had a pretty good idea what happen.

"You ran into the street after me and Ita-Feliciano cornered you to at the payphone" He said " you were hit by a car , don't worry no else got hurt , cause I the hero" He grin with his heroic pose.

"T-Thank you" said I nodded , a strange blonde ,an walk in with busy eyes brows and large green eyes .He stares at me "Oh good your awake …uhh Miss?"

"S-Sophie" I whisper , England look at me . " I am so sorry this happen to you love , it was really my fault" he said he frowned "You see the night before I was hanging out with my brothers and thing got a little crazy at the pub"

_Wow England does act like a gentleman,_ "No it ok… I should have not freak out " I laughed "When can I go home ?" I asked _maybe England can since me back why did I not think about that before I am so stupid._

England looked down " I am so sorry I don't know , I kind of set my book on fire " America slapped England on the head. " Dude that better be the last time you party with Scotts and Whales".

"Wah Iggy! What did I ever do to you?" I weep and stared to cry ,_all_ _I want to do was go to the Library_. America passed me a tissue, my head still hurt .

"Iggy? How did you know that? "He asked giving me his full attention, "I am truly sorry"

"You should know you bought me here " I cried even harder , " Miss Sophie Where are you from?" the English asked .

"Texas , but where I am from ya'll are just made up character from a comic book and anime show" I told the truth , I just want to go home . I remember my bag that right I had volume one of axis power Hetalia in there.

"Dude seriously ?" he laughed , probably think I am a crazy little girl. "Uh where is my bag ?" I gulped.

"Italy has it, We been taking shifts watching you" He said , I barely noticed Canada was next to him." I hope their bring food dude " America said .

"Is that all you can't think about you wanker is food " yelled England , I could help but laugh .After tell England , Canada and America about Hetalia he paused ."So your saying you from a world almost identical expect were some fictional characters "

"Yeah pretty much, I thought I was going crazy when I saw you guys ", I take a deep breath and drank some water ," That why I freak out and ran" .

"Vere back" I could tell that was Germany voice , "Ja we got your burgers America ".

"Dude that so great I am so going to hug you" I heard America shout ran over to hug Germany. Germany pushed America away and hand a bag from McDonald's to him. Behind the German was the rest of the G8 . _Wow did the room get smaller_ .

"Da she awake ?" Russia glared at me with that same purple aurora surrounding him ._Oh boy I am going to have to explain about Hetalia all over again aren't I_. I sat up only to be tackled by Italy who was speaking to fast understand " Ve I am sorry-a ,it my fault " that all I got. I titled my head , only to be bear hugged by Italy . "C-Can't…. b-breathe…" I attempt to get out of his hold _dam he strong _.

"Ve I am Sorry-a" he frowning letting me go. "wah T-Thank you" I felt like a fish out of water, trying to breath .

France move over to me "Mon chéri , Why don't you introduce yourself? oh hon hon hon~" I hesitated to move closer, he grab my right hand . " You frog get away from her" cried England trying push France away from me .

" Da she come with me ?" America shouted "Like hell you commie, she my citizens". I watch a random fight happen over my eyes. France against England, Russia against America while Germany tried to stop them. China and Japan just watch drinking tea I think it tea, while Canada was still invisible. I closed my eyes my head aches and this was no helping. Italy started patting my head and smiled I_ take it he was use to this_ _chaos_ .

"What the Hell you bastards! The nurse can hear you down the hall "an angry Romano storm in shutting every one up.

"Quiet " England said , "We very sorry " France said looking rather embarrassed . Germany rubbed his temples, nodded his head and sat next to japan. "Prease introduce yourself" japan said .

"Hi.." I whisper looking down ," I 'm Sophie Vargas " , Germany turned to me "Vell it nice to meet you ..Now why did you ran off during the meeting" he was so tall he was scary, I stared to shake.

"Hey Potato Bastard your scaring her " Romano said pulling a tomato from his pocket. " No it ok ..it was just I don't think ya'll was real ?" I said looking at a rather confusion group of nations.

"Vhat do you mean by "real"? Germany said

"Where my bag ?" I asked getting some water, Italy randomly pulls it out. I saw England face light up yes it was Harry Potter Hufflepuff. "Open the bag and there should be a books in there" I nodded my head.

"In my world ya'll are just Character from a very popular anime /comic , it almost exactly the same except there are no personifications countries " I said , germany glanced at me . Italy slowly pulled out the book showing the axis power trio on the cover. I explained and told them about Hetalia .

"Mein Gott I can't believe this?" a straight face Germany mutters .

I saw Japan face light up " All these things arready happen?" he flipped thought the manga with a bit of amazement on his face . "ayia he right these thing all ready happen" china eyes widen .

Russia was glad more people can become with mother Russia .Japan was very intrigue by the Idea of them been anime/manga character and want to know more.

"Ve I think it kind of cool , there a place that tell stories about us " he said ever so happily, he look thought the manga Veeeing and communing how cute he looked as a child .

"Uhh will I ever be able to go home England?" I asked, he looked down at me. " I don't know It can takes months or even years to find a spell

" But I wanna go home " I gulped and stared to cry "I want to see my sisters .. my family" the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Way to go Iggy you made her cry ?" america said , "Look Sophie love , I will do everything I can to find a way for you to go home" he pass me a tissues to wipe my tears .

"Da she come still with me da ?" Russia stared to KolKOlKOL and the argument on who I should stay. "That is enough "Yelled Germany ," She should stay whoever heritage she has"

"I am an American , that all I really known " I frowned _my parents never told me much about my heritage _"I really don't know that much about my heritage"

"What about your Parents aru I am sure they told you something" China petting a panda _._

_"_My Dad always told us not to focus on the past but on the future and mom just agree to whatever Dad said so I really know nothing" I saw some sad faces .

_"_ So dudette your coming with me" grin the America _I am starting to feel like a puppy at the animals shelter ._

France came next to me and pat my head "petite fille don't worry" he stroked the top of head. I felt a my hair being tug , a strange sensation come over me I stared to swear " W-What a-are y-you d-doing ?"

" You Bastard " an angry Romano hitting France and Germany kick him out of the room.

"Ve are you alright?" Italy hugging me , very tight . "What just Happen?" I asked , England looked at me .

"Since you really don't know anything about your family tree , in this worlds every humans have some attributes that their share with their nations " He drink a cup of tea and continued "You just found one ,your hair curl"

" I don't have curly hair let alone a hair curl " I laughed , Canada pass me a hand mirror I held it up to my face . I looked like the anime version of myself. I was still copper skin, my eyes were still brown, I still had short hair expect for a long curl on the right side of my head. "wah I have a curl"

"So it Decide you will be staying with America and Italy for your time here" Germany said guarding the door from France.

"Ve we can make pasta,pizza and I can show you how to paint" Italy rumbled on I laughed _What was I, some kind of lost puppy_.

**_To be continued _**

**HelleeV: Hey ya How your enjoy this chapter . I Don't know if Sophie is really Italian she could be Korean ,Korea also have a hair curl and so do china . Thank you for reading **

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3 : My New Guardians

**HelleeV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay .I just want to thank you for reading and please review .**

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Japan : HelleV doesn't Own Hetaria thank you prease review **

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**

**Chapter 3 : My New Guardians **

**Sophie POV **

Two days past and I was still in the hospital. It turn out I had concussion and scrapped my arm pretty bad. I Looked to the window , I wondered how Alice and Connie are doing .

"Ah Yes we need go over some rules "Said England who was sipping on some tea. China nodded his Head "Yes some rules aru ".

"Rules one in public you must call us by ours humans names aru : the oldest living nation said " You can't revile were nations!"

" He right love , in a normal situation we normally erase any human memories , but since you're not from this world this we can't do that" he said .

_Wow this is kind of scary_ "I won't tell anyone your secrets and I don't think anyone won't believe me either " I said

" Next rules you must follow and listen your guardians rules aru" China said looking at me very serious . "uh guardians?" I asked in confusion this is getting really weird.

"Yes .. How old are you ?" England ask me while he pour himself more tea . I sat up

" I am fourteen year old " I just turn fourteen like a moth ago .

"Yes guardians ... Since your just a kid " He said in a strange tone ,like he was worried for me . It was strange that someone who you though was a made up character show concern, for someone their barley know who known almost their whole life story.

"So the Italy brothers and America are my guardians" I said grabbing the cup on the tray next to me and drinking some water. Italy open the door, walk in give me a hug "Buongiorno(1)" he shouted in my ears . I saw Romano following right behind him with Spain . England and China left the room .

"Good morning" I Said, Spain came next to me and pat head "que lindo(2)" _Why do people like to pat my head I am not a _dog .

" Aww how cute you even have a little hair curl like my Lovi" he grinned , I looked and saw Romano glare of death looking toward Spain "What you name Chica(3)?" he asked while he continues to pet the top of my head .

" You can call me Antonio or Toni "He grin pulling a tomato out of his pocket .

"Wah Sophie Vargas" I said Spain chuckled and grin " Aye she could be from me " taking a bite in the tomato .

"Nah I don't think so " Romano said looking rather annoyed , Spain look sad " Why not Vargas is a Spanish name ?"

" It a Italian name too …plus she the hair curl" He said trying to look cool ."Ve Si Vargas is our last names" Italy said pulling a chair next to me " Ve she have to be Italian" .

_I don't know Vargas is a very common Spanish name _I thought I shake my head _I will think about this later ._ Spain pat my head again " Aww your so little like a tomato Buhyoo " .

I Blushed a little and compose myself " I am not little I am Fourteen" I said moving his hand off my head .Only for Italy to tracked me into a great bear hug saying "il tuo solo un bambina (4)"

**_ To be continued _ **

**I am using google translater this may be wrong **

**Buongiorno(1): Good Morning**

**que lindo(2): Your cute **

**Chica(3): girl **

**il tuo solo un bambina (4): Your just a kid **

**HelleeV: Hey ya How your enjoy this chapter . I Don't know if Sophie is really Italian she could be Korean ,Korea also have a hair curl and so do china . Aww Ita-chan is cute awww Thank you for reading**

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**


	4. Chapter4 : I leave the hospital

**HelleeV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay .I just want to thank you for reading and please review .**

**Sorry I have not been posting ugh life been crazy will post tomorrow too **

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Warning going to use human and countries names from now on**

**Italy : Ve HelleV doesn't Own Hetalia , If she did it would be full of Pasta !**

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**

**Chapter Four : I leave the hospital **

**Sophie POV**

Finally I can Leave this Hospital I smile to the good news , Although I still have to wear a light thin cast .

"So you either will go to Italy or back to America , they have not decide yet " Arthur said , pour a cup of tea sitting next to the window . Wow he drink a lot of tea , I kind of hope I go back to the states , I am more familiar with American culture then anything .

I heard America bang in the room "Dudes she coming back to the states she my citizen" . Followed by the Italy brothers. " Hi " I said , be I was invisible , I smiled Italy said good morning. Me , Italy and Iggy watching Romano and America argue for about 10 minutes

"Uhhh do I get a say in this" I raised my hand , at both country said in unison "No !"

" How about we settled this with rock paper and scissors" I suggested , Both nation nodded , Iggy rolled his eyes and walk out of room.

"Ve can I try" asked Italy who seem really quiet today,

"Fine Fratello but you better not lose " Romano said finding a place to seat . Italy got up from where he was sitting and face America.

I coughed and clean my throat "Ok three out of two ok , whoever win is who I am going with" I grinned and give a thumbs up.

"Ve How do we play ?" Italy tilt his head , I glance at Romano who face plam and America who laugh . "Ok This paper *using Hand gestures* This Rock *using Hand gestures*, and This scissors*using Hand gestures* " I show him , he mimic the gestures

"Ok paper beat rock *using Hand gestures*, Rock Beat Scissors *using Hand gestures*,Scissors beat Paper *using Hand gestures* Got it !" I smiled "Ve Si I think-a I got it " Italy said I smiled this remind me of the hand grenade with Germany and I lean back ,watched .

" Ready set go " I shout . I watched America beat Italy "One for America , none for Italy " I said , America gave me a thumbs up " Don't worry little dudette I am so gonna win , cause I am the Hero" .

" Ve I am going to try again this fun" I hear Italy said , I flip my hair back "Ready set go " I wacth this time Italy won , I saw America face looked shock " I am going too, win dude give up "

"Ok no fighting Ready set go" I said Italy won again. " ve I win" Italy said Happily .

I saw Romano got up holding his cell phone "Stupid tomato bastard need me, I got to go that jerk" passing a bag to Italy then he left .

" Bye see you later I guess " I wave , that so random . America looked at me " Sorry dudette, But if you need me call" America pass me small pink cell phone .

" That in case you need me or your bored and want to hang out with me the Hero " He said and pat my head " I am going to come and check in make sure they are treating you right "

" Thank you " I bow a little , he grinned " No problem little dudette " . After filling out paper work I was finally able to leave this place I smiled although I could move my arm I still had to wear a really thin cast .Now we were just wait for a wheelchair I am not too sure why, I could walk but it was hospital protocol.

"Alfred and Feliciano what am I going to wear "I asked as both looked at me, Italy titled his head in thought . "uhh I can't walk out in a hospital grown" .

Italy pass me a bag that same bag Romano had given him early.

" Ve oh I forgot-a Romano ask Miss Belgium to pick you out some things and " he titled his head and passed me the bag I got up , went to change in the bathroom . In the bag was a some clothes and girl things . I come out wearing a green dress and a pink ribbon on my head. _ I hate dresses_ ,I kept my head down I came out was tracked by America.

"Awww Dude your so cute "he hugged me tight till I turned blue. After that we head to the airport, the flighted was from New York to London to Paris a little more than eight hours on a plane surround by counties . This should be fun .


	5. Chapter 5 :Counties on a Planes hour

**HelleV : HelleeV I am back From the dead sorry have not been updating, been crazy life huh but don't worry I will countied to keep writing . Oh yeah before I forgot there even a redit picture pictue on My oc Sophie on ,my deviant art check it out . **

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Warning going to use human and countries names from now on**

**Chapter 5 : Counties on a Planes hour one **

**Sophie POV **

After arriving to the airport, we were seat on to the plane send I had nothing but a bag of small thing It was easy. I pass by a window and saw my reflection I looked like something out of the 1800 hundreds. I was wearing a green dress, yellow apron and a small pink ribbon on right side of my head that looked more like a flower. I missed my blue jeans and t-shirt, although I didn't feel so out of place Liechtenstein was wearing something similar.

I Took a deep breath and enter the planes, I was kind of sacred since I never been on a plane. I looked on the window on and felt a little sick.

" Are you arright" I heard a voice behind said it was japan.

"Yeah I am fine, I just never been on a plane", I looked down a little embarrass,

"I am kind of scared " I whisper .

" Ve it be fine ,don't worry " Italy said , pulling me along to exiles of seats . "Italy –Kun is right there is nothing to fear " ,Kiku said looking emotionless as ever .

I noticed we were seating next to Germany, Japan. Across from us was Switzerland and Liechtenstein with China and Russia.

After the plane plot talk about protocol and such thing it was time to take off. I fasting my seatbelt and the plane take off , I closed my eyes .

"Are you alright, you seem nervous" Germany asked me, looking toward me. "No I fine Mr. .Germany sir "I said why he has to be so scary looking.

"It ok you can call me Ludvig" He tried to smiled only looking more scarier

" Wah o-ok Ludwig Sir" I gulped. I smiled back , then some unexpected happen . " Ve " We were slam into ours seat .

"Wah what happening" I cried

"Attention Passages the plane will be making a stop in Fiji Kesssessss I am Awesome" the P.A said . I saw Germany got up mutter something in German I think and leave .

I shook my head " Is that Prussia ?" I asked I remember Prussia from the web comic and Hetalia world series Germany older brother.

"Yes that Prussia-San "answer Japan looking at the seat floor , Italy smiled " Gilbert is-a alway like that "

Over the intercom an angry Germany said "Gilbert stoppen Herumspielen " , While muttered Prussia or Gilbert "West Sie sind kein Spaß". I noticed that Italy, Japan, Switzerland got up to go see what was happening " Ve will be-a back" .

" Hmm" I mumbled , I sat in my seat , Liechtenstein move away from Russia who was seating one seat away from her and seat next to me " Hello I am Liechtenstein " she smiled .

"Hi I am Sophie " I feel weird because I really didn't know what to say .

I stared out the window for a bit under till a range of voice started to talk on the intercom "Gilbert stop" "I am Awesome " " Ve Germany , Prussia don't fight " " Behave all of you or I will hit you with my peace prize " .

I stared to laugh, " Is it always like this ?" I asked, " Pretty much" we laughed .

" Sorry folks that was a false announcement " the voice said , Liechtenstein move back to her seat and Switzerland sat next to her .

After a few moments Ludwig came back with Gilbert. _Red eyes, silver hair and a smirk yeah this Prussia I thought_.

" Yo Who the kid west ?" a surprise looked came from Prussia who was scratching the back of his head . I looked at him "I am not a kid, I am fourteen ", I said _I am not that young was_ I. I noticed Italy and Japan was back. I was seating in the middle now, between Italy and Japan.

" So really who the kid ?" Asked the Prussian nation, Ludwig seat next Gilbert telling him everything .

"So I am so awesome, they even a cartoon about me kessseess!" Gilbert laughed leaning on Germany who seems very annoyed.

"Gilbert-san it an anime "whisper Japan, _that right Japan is the king of anime and the king of Moe_ . He still had the magna.

" So why is she going to Italy , I am more awesome !" I heard Gilbert said .

I faceplam " I am going to Italy because I am Italian I think " I frowned , to be honest I really don't know what I am , I really wish my Parents told me about my family tree . I wondered what, my sisters are doing .

"Ve yeah she has the same last name and the curl" I heard Italy said. "So she must be Italian" I saw Italy tiled his head . " Veee~" he was lost in thought .

"Ja so she is still with Italy" Germany said.

"I have a question " I gulped

" if your nations and country how come you don't know who your people are ? like me " I asked ,would a nations know their own citizens they should . I looked down and look back up .

"Werr most nations do , but in American's it harder since Americans are a rittre bit of everything" spoke japan while feli continue to Vee I think he fell asleep .

"That make sense ", I said closing my eyes , _I felt sleepy weird I never felt sleepy_ and slowing fell asleep . I woke up and felt a stop "wah are we there yet ?" .

"Nein England and his brothers are getting off the plane " Germany said while gilbert leaning on his shoulder sleeping .

I saw Italy woke up "Buon Pomeriggio" , I have no Idea what he said " Right back at you" I grinned .

" Ve I going to teach to speak Italian "He smiled . The plane would be arrive in France soon I think I sit back and the plane started to take off again . I learned to Italy rumbled on about the thing he was going to teach me .

A small talk

I listen to Italy rumbled on about the things he was going to teach me .

"Hey what do your citizens mean to you?" I asked, What do that mean me to them I am not really from here . While Italy was rumbling on . "Our Citizens So-chan?" asked Japan looking at me .

"So-chan ?" I asked right back looking at a sleeping Germany .

"Gomennasai" He looked embarrassed I saw his face turn right

" no it alright I don't mind ? So-chan sound cute " I smiled

" Ve " I saw Italy titled his head , " Our citizen is rike our chirdren , so-chan " He place his hand to his chin and spoke " france-san had a saying for it "The government is the mast , the citizens are the wind , as rong as there is someone who can fix the ship it can be use forever so it said " (this is a quote I don't own it this it a quote from the manga ) .

" So-chan they rike our chirdren , you see " ,he said I really did not know how deep France is .

"wow , eek that mean America is like my dad " I whisper , I looked at the two sleeping Germans . The idea that America thinks he a father to his citizens scare me I thought a bit.

" Veee" I heard Italy said , " that mean –a I like your Nonno ?" I turned to Italy like again I have no Idea what he said . " I am your Nonno"

" Eh? Nonno what do that mean?" I titled my head I don't know Italian, I do remember read that somewhere in a fan fic meaning like uncle or something?.

" Ve it mean Grandpa ?" He said smiling and gives me another hug

" wah that a little weird" A sad face appears on his face " It just your like physical younger then my sister it a little weird " I frowned a little I wondered if they know I am gone I wondered if there are ok.

" Ve " he said " you miss them? Your sorella's your sisters"

" Yeah I wondered How they are doing ?" I said looking toward the window I miss them.

" I see" Japan said , " So-chan I am sure Engrand –san Will find a way to send you back soon"

" Ve don't-a worry I am sure-a your-a sisters are fine , " He patted my head _Why do people like to patted my head _.

" your so little to be away from your family" he said

" Since your-a family ,you call me fratello" Italy smile and patted my head " you can-a be-a my sorellina" I still had no Idea what the means .

"ok?"I smiled I wish I know Italian or something.

"The plane will land in 15 minutes please place on seat belt " the voice said .

We bucket our seat belt and was prepared to land.

After arriving at the airport, and gather our things we left to a parking lot. I saw a little red car like the one in world series .

" Ve I got my car working "

**_-To Be counited _**

**HelleeV: It really short sorry , Prussia Why are you driving the plane **

**Prussia: Become I am awesome **

**HelleeV: ok Will review please .**


	6. Chapter6 : Eat, Drive and Pray

**HelleeV: Hey ya ugh I have a job yay I am an Usher yay ! working this week ugh no time for fan fic need to work a schedule .I don't own hetalia **

**Well here the next chapter : **

**Sophie : Why am I going to be in a car with Italy driving  
HelleeV: HelleeV is not here right , please leave a message ? at the sound of the beep (Me sneaking out the back window )**

**Chapter8 : Eat, Drive and Pray**

"Ve I got my car to working " smiled the carefree Italian . If I didn't die then I was probably going to die now . I saw Italy open the door " Hop on in if you want a ride "

I hop in the seat and immediately put my seat belt on. I quietly sobbed , as I heard Italy slammed the door and turn on the motor .We speed off I cried and grab on to my seat and tight my seat belt . I let out a whimper and prayed like a manic " God don't let me dieeee!"

Italy turn to me "I can close my eyes and let the street guide me " I can't tell if his eyes was close or not due to the fact he never open them . He speed on the road everything look blurry and like a blob of color .

" Ve~~" He continued to laugh , We past several different city in the matter of seconds I close my eyes and buried my face in my bag. While the wind rushed thought my hair I look up , yeah we were still going really fast . _This wasn't so bad_ I told myself _I can get use to this_ , I sobbed hoping the car would stop soon .

" I am-a good drive si?" I he turn to me ,I sobbed " Yeah " It not like he was doing I on purpose , I buried my face deeper into the bag .

" Ve Really ?" I heard his voice lighter up, " Sure it been fun" I mumbled lift my head a little

" Ve you're the first person to say" he smiled happily "no one ever want to drive with" he frown ,

" wll I think you drive alright I tried to smile but I was scary out of my wit

Italy then smiled continued to drive some more .

Till we stop "Were here" .

I look up "yay" I am alive I smiled .

**HelleeV: hope your enjoy this chapter going to work today **

**Sophie: I am alive **


	7. Chapter7: Training

**HelleeV :** Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay .I just want to thank you for reading and please review .

Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC.

**Canada** : eh helleV don't Own Hetalia

Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE

**Chapter9 :Training**

After the crazy car ride, Italy made some pasta for dinner while chatting away about his day. It was one of the many pasta dinners to come. After the delicious dinner, Italy shows her to the guest bed room which was filled with clothes in the wardrobe already. Clothes that Hungary, Belgium and Liechtenstein had pick out for her.

"Yay more dress" she forced a smiled to her dismay. The bed room consists of a dresser, a brown wooden wardrobe, an old fashion lamp on a nightstand next to a small bed with a window that looked over the nearby city.

"Buonanotte" the Italian said giving the poor girl another death hug.

"Good night thank you for everything " , Sophie said smiled It wasn't home but it was nice she thought. Afterwards she changes into a long white night grown hop into bed, slowing went to sleep.

It was around 6 in the morning when Sophie woke up, from her deep sleep. She heard a loud pounding on the wood door, out in the hall .She shut her eyes and buried her head in her soft pillows mumbling the words "go away".

After a few moments the banging stop, heavy footstep replaced the silent. She buried her head under the blanket from the yelling from a very gruff voice " Aufstehen Dummkopf ".

"I think that Mr. Germany", she uttered from under the covers. The house became quiet tilt she heard the click of the door. She could see a large shadow looming over her "Guten Morgen" the tall scary figure smiled.

"Time for morning training " he proudly said as the girl sat up. The German give her a store bag with more clothes. (HelleeV: oh goody Germany found a new victim for his training) In the bag was two set of gym clothes, black sweat pant and a pink shirt with waist bands.

"We leave in five "he said slamming the door behind him. Germany was very pleased with himself, being the soldier he was it was important to train .The German waiting for the two to get ready, down in the living area. Lost in his thoughts Germany felt bad for the child, alone in this world without family in the hands of stranger. Not even old enough to be in secondary school, just a child, a baby. Wherever see she herself as adult she is only just a child, she always be a child to them. Just like all humans he thought she too would die young, he frown.

"Good morning Mr. Germany sir wha~ "Sophie was wearing the pink shirt which was a little too big for her , black sweat pants and a pink bow that at looked more like a flower above her weird curl . She smiled only to fall flat on her face. "Oww" she got up, he noticed she still had the cast on left arm.

"Ja ,be careful" another responsibility he thought .

"Buongiorno" Italy pop out in a blue sailor uniform, ran to the stiff German, giving a hug to Mr. Germany who blushed, "Ja Guten Morgen Italia".

" Ve Buongiorno" said the Italian smile giving the girl a morning hug . "Morning to you too" answer Sophie who was being hug to death.

After Germany drag both Italy and Sophie of their beds he drove them to his house for morning training, where Mr. Japan was already waiting for them.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Germany-san, Itary-kun and So-chan" said the still emotionless japan. After saying a quick good morning, Mr. Germany had them line up for battle drills.

"Count Off, your numbers! " the tall German barked

"Uno"

"Nii"

"Uhh three" whisper a confused girl.

"We'll begin with the training" answer the German with a serious face "Frist basic that a soldier has to know".

"Yer sir" Italy smiled and salute with the wrong arm , the German rolled his blue eyes .

"Vhat do you do if you're being attacked" asked Germany.

"Surrender, then-a sing, eat and go-a to bed~"

" Vhat the same thing you do to me" answer an anger German .

"Respond the Japanese's way ,I'd give him a vague answer say one thing I RESPOND JAPANESE WAY! BE UNCREAR! SAY ONE THING, BUT MEAN SOMETHING ERSE COMPRETERY OPPOSITE! RIKE, 'I'RR THINK ABOUT IT!' RIE TO THEM!"

"Uhh I would kick him, tried to get away and run for help" Sophie raise her hand .

" Vhat ok ,Next lesson " answer Germany.

"Vell then from here on Ve shall begin our preparatory training for emergency situations"

**One hour and thirty minutes later.**

"Nien Keep running" Yelled the angry Germany running after Sophie who couldn't run anymore.

"Thirty more laps keep running" he yelled at the girl who stops in front of him tried to catch her breath. "Mr.G-G-Ger-many I d-don't t-think I c-can r-run anymore "the girl cried who was forces to do more than 65 laps and tons of push up.

" Ve Germany don't be a meanie" said Italy .

"Germany-San I think she had enough "answer japan

" Ja it ok you can stop now" Germany forgot this was a human child , like every human their had limits.

"Ve I make-a some-a Pasta"

"T-Thank you" she said walking back to Germany house for some lunch. Like Germany his house was clean and neat.

Sophie walks in tired, hungry and sore that was a lot of training. point her to the restroom to changes and clean . While the other would make lunch , after that she came back down . She sat on a chair in Germany table while the other went to go fix lunch. A smoky ,blueish gray cat caught her attention , while a cream tabby ran around it in circles , " I wonder if that?" she shake her head .

Sophie walk in to the kitchen " Do ya'll need help or something ?" she asked .

" Sure you can cut these vegetates" said Germany who seem more relax.

**_to be continued _**

**HelleeV:** sup my friends. I haven't given up on this story just being busy .I been think about this in most fan fic the oc's can do almost the same as the nations , their smart and super strong. I was just thinking in real life I don't think most people would be able to do this type of training unless they were train for it or something. Nations and humans have different limit.


	8. Chapter 8: Just another day

**HelleeV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? My third Hetalia story Yay .I just want to thank you for reading and please review .**

**Ok this story was inspire by a hetalia x reader story on Deviant Art Called Leaving Them Behind by Raven of Rome ,It about the reader coming back to their normal life after Leaving the hetalia world . I hope you enjoy this story sorry if characters are OOC. Yes the two cat in the last chapter were Itabby and germouser nekotalia .**

**America : HelleeV don't Own Hetalia because if she did I would always be the hero**

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**

***Warning Sad stuff ahead ***

**Chapter8: just another day **

**Ok here a little look into Sophie life before she enter the Hetalia world.**

Sophie Vargas was late and late again for the third time this week; she missed the bus and tried to catch it. The small child ran from one bus stop to another yet it was in vain. She had never been one for athletic to be honest, she walk it to school twenty minutes late, sixth grade was hell. She enter the tall , wore out yellow building to her class .Sophie was not that talented, the poor child, couldn't sing or dance nor was she at the top of her class with all the Bs and Ds she made.

" Your late, take a seat before you disturb my class yet again" her teach yelled at her from across the room. After walking over the brown rusty desk the girl cross her arm and buried her head in her arm.

A tall dark boy from behind dress in a blue hood and black jean poke her back and neck.

"Stop it" the girl whisper he smirk and kept poking . While the teacher talk away the boy in an evil look in his eye nodded to the girl across from him. He moves closer to Sophie, glomping her in the process pulling the small girl closer to him.

"Your mine bitch " he smirks throwing the small girl from her seat, he give a silent laugh.

"No! you jerk" Sophie cried out with sound more like a whisper getting up and slapping him which had no effect .

"Ms. Vargas!" the teacher scream "How dare you slap a student! What the reason for this ?!"

" Miss Sciz he touch me and grab me " she whisper tear rolled down her cheeks " he throw me off my seat"

"Well is it true? " ask the teacher wait for an answer , the boy in the blue hood response .

" No it not , Why would I even do that ?"

" It not true ,she lying " the girl across from the boy smiled "she threw herself I saw it"

" No … I ..didn't" she cried " I did not"

" I had enough of you , office now" the large woman yelled pointing the little girl out .

After that the day the girl was transfer to another school, she bully yet again. One day while coming home she decides to stop at the library. She did not know why but she did, she enters the building and walk in. She ran into a tall girl in black, with wave long brown hair, black dress with fish net stocking and a nose ring.

" Wha~ I am sorry " Sophie answer quickly pick up the girl things .

"No prob no blood no fowl" she smile, taking the things out of Sophie hands.

"err what that? " the small girl noticed a colorful book , with a strange drawing .The girl smiled and open her mouth.

"That manga it the best come with me " she grab Sophie hand leading her to a books self . The girls explained the wonderful words of manga, anime and gave Sophie a pile of books to read , with dvd to watch .

Time past Sophie withdraw into her books , and anime shows an escape from her life . She long for friends like Konanata ,Ichigo , Amu Hinamori even Connan. Like every other day she walks to the library from school her sister where studying, parents busy. Now in eight grades she hopes nine grades would be better, she saw a book in the managa selection with three boys on the cover that she never saw before. She pick up the book, and glanced at the back a managa about country being people .

" wha~" she muttered and walk away to check out Hetalia Axis Power volume 1.

**Back to the present day**

**Sophie P.O.V**

The day flew by in a flash before my eyes, so did the next couples of days to a little more than a month pass by, in that month I was still here. The summer was soon ending; fall was about to begin. I have gotten use to wakening up in the morning for Mr. Germany training , much to his disappointment I was no good at it .Yet he was determine to make me in a fine soldier , I was even slower and worst then Italy was . Japan would console me and tell me not to worry too much, that it takes time to master things.

After Germany hardcore training every day, we hung out at Germanys for a little bit then head back to Italy house. I have gotten use to his crazy driving style to the point where he agreed/force me to learn to drive soon with him being my teacher.

It was almost the same every day, morning training, lunch, Italian brothers trying to teach me something, dinner pasta every night , talking to America over the phone then bed. I haven't had any other commutation with anybody other than America, England, the Axis power trio and Romano in the last month. It turn out not many nations knew that I even existed, according to Germany that is a good thing; not everyone would be happy with a human knowing about them or the fact they are character from an anime . Today we just finish morning training and about to have lunch and I was hungry.

**End of Sophie P.O.V**

Sophie was ready for lunch; it was a long day of training. She was setting the plate on the table and placing utensil next to the plates. The smokey blue cat gazes in annoyance at the small girl as she tends to the table.

"What a cute kitty …yes you are Germouser so cute" she would contently call him, pet him unimpressed by this flattery. He came up to her with a planned , the cat rubbed against her short legs she bend down and pet him on his head causing him to purr.

"Wha ~oh your so cute" she smiled, she was about to pet under his neck only for the Germouser to drop something furry in her hand. The cat leaped away from the young child only for her to scream, in her right hand was a large dead rat . The icy blue eyed cat watch with an amused smirked on his face, flicking his tail.

"Vhat happen are vou alright" asked the worried German who was wearing a pink apron who ran in room, while the cat dash away.

"Yeah it just Germouser give me a present" she frowned, walking away to throw the rat outside. After a while lunch was served.

The four sat on the table eating lunch which consists of wrust, pasta and sushi. Germany who bakes cake earlier was quite proud of the desert he made, which stand in the middle of the table .She must admit she like the food very much; she herself wasn't a great cook. Italy was teaching her to make pasta; she was actually good at it but not nearly good as Italy was. The nations talked she was lost in her own thoughts, till she heard the words school.

" wha~ school" she asked looking confused , was she going to school or them she was so lost .

" Ja school" Germany give a smiled eating his beloved wrust .

"So-chan you wourd be attending schoor with us" Japan answer eating his sushi . Italy Vee~ answers back at the small girl.

" Ve yes it going-a to be-a so fun" he smiled stuffing his face with pasta ,while Germany rolled his eyes .

"Uh ?" Sophie thought for a moment. Ludwig spoke "Yes school ve can't leave vou alone who know vhat vould happen"

Sophie thought for a moment, did that mean she would go to World Academy. What happen to keeping her under the radar form the other nations?

" wha it not that" she closed her eyes "it just I am not a nations"

"So-chan don't worry, it have been taking care of" Kiku said drinking his tea, answering her question. This just keep getting better and better Sophie thought. Kiku looked emotionless still, the Japanese man wonders if she would be able to return to where she came from. The truth was they all had enjoyed her company; it was rarely to talk to someone who was not a nations.

"err ok " she give a rather confused smile .

**Sophie P.O.V**

"Stupido fratellino abbiamo esaurito il basilico è colpa tua" Yelled an angry Romano came in , breaking down door.

"Mi dispiace per favore non essere arrabbiato" I looked across the table and heard Feliciano cried.

"Was zur Hölle? Meine Tür!" scream , while Japan looked away ,I give a silent laugh it was just another day.

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**Google transle :**

"Stupido fratellino abbiamo esaurito il basilico è colpa tua" –Stupid little brother we ran out of basil it all your fault

"Mi dispiace per favore non essere arrabbiato"-I am sorry please don't get mad

"Was zur Hölle? Meine Tür!"_What the Hell! MY DOOR!

HelleeV: Work on next Chapter please review .


	9. Chp9 To Mother Russia house we go

**HelleeV :** Hey This is HelleeV What up ? I went trick or treating in my Hetalia inspire costume the Spanish version of little red "Caperucita Roja".I got a lot of candy I love Halloween it was so fun my mama went as Cat woman.

Yeah I thought about adding the gauken universe into this fan fic then I can have all the nations at one place instead of her traveling all over the world. It turn out after doing a lot of research World Academy is in New York, it revealed in one of the Noto-Sama games .

**Seland :** HelleeV don't Own Hetalia because if she did I would be a country

**HelleeV:** So true Sealand

Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE

**Chapter9: To Mother Russia house we go **

A couple of week before school started for the nation and Sophie; Lovino and Sophie went to the market in search of fresh ingredients. It was just another hot summer day; the cool wind from the sea was refreshing as the two walk in the market square.

"It a nice wind" the black headed girl smiled, at the dark hair man who just had an angry scowl on his face.

"Sure, Whatever" he mumbled underneath his frown passing next to a fountain, he eyes glance at the a particular vendor "Don't be stupid and still here, I will be back ok" He said leaving the girl alone.

"Ok" She smiled quietly, she was glad she was not training with Mr. Germany today.

"здравствуйте , you seem happy da "

The small girl jumped and spun around to only face a really tall person "Oh Hi Mr. Braginski"

"It just you , you scared me" she quickly thought of a plan to get away .

"Well nice talking to you I have to find Lovnio now" She smiled and was about to walk away till she felt someone grab her arm.

"I'm sorry for scaring you little one , but you come with me da ?" ,a dark aurora appear around him , he smiled , "You're going to be a nice addition to my house"

"Wha~ I have to~" before the small girl could finish her sentence, Russia place a napkin over her nose till ,she closing her eyes, becoming limp as a ragdoll.

"I am sorry little one, but you be ok da" he smiled and genteelly carried the girl away.

"Hey I'm back" Romano grunt returning with a bag full of herbs and spices , he stopped and stared at the bag of fresh tomatoes on the ground.

"Where the heck is she? That brat had better not run off" He walk around the market, picking up the bag of tomatoes _I'm not worried at all_ he tells himself.

"Sophie! Where the hell are you? You brat" He look intently around the markets for the girl _I hope she ok , I mean after all she just a stupid kid _Romano thought.

"Lovi estás bien? "

"What the fuck are you doing here? Stupido Spagna " Romano folded his arms and shouted .

"I want to hang out and Venezaino said you went shopping with la nina" He rumbled on annoying Romano even more .

"Is something wrong you seem worried lovi" ask the older nation

"Dam it I lost the little brat" he mumbled , he hope she was ok.

Meanwhile

Sophie was asleep until she felt a voice "Wake up comrade".

She yawned rubbing her eyes "This is your room, it is pretty da?"

"W-Where am I-I?" She uttered in fear "W-Why am I-I h-here" she glanced around the room. The bed was large and had royal blue wool sheets to match the light blue walls. The large room had a closet, with a small night stand and a window. She then realize he was carrying her.

"Lithuania,Latvia Estonia please show our new guest around" The tall Russian smiled and set the girl down and walk away , "I have some work to attend too , introduced yourself" he hiss.

"Are you alright" asked Lithuania , watching the poor girl cried into nothing but tears , "Don't cry".

Latvia who was hiding behind the two taller nations pop out ,"It ok is not that bad of a guy". A loud sound echoes thought out the house "Where the Hell is she ?" Sophie stop crying, while Latvia held on to Lithuania.

"It Ms. Belarus" Estonia cried out grabbing Sophie hand and throwing her in the closet .Two of the Baltic nations left while Latvia cried "Still here don't talk".

Belarus ran to Russia house the thought of a woman stealing his heart form her angry her. She gathers his knives and was ready to fight to the death to prove her love for Russia. In a instant she broke a couple of the doors and walls to find this woman or girl .

Meanwhile Sophie cried silently, she wants to go home or at least back to Italy house not get killed by Belarus. Sophie cried in all those fan fiction about have Belarus wanting to murder any girl in Russia house she cried. She stays quiet listing to the loud and crashes come from below.

"Where is she ?" she heard a woman voice ask ,Sophie heard the room door breaking down . She hid deep into the closet only for the door to open, a crazy eyed girl with long blonde her glance at her.

"So you're the other woman" Belarus looked confused at the small girl cried into the closet crying "please don't kill me". A small child cried in front of her she put down her knife "You'll leave big brother Russia alone, he mine".

"You can have him I just want to go home" she cried even more , Belarus just stared at the girl in utter lost for words .

"You don't want to become one with Russia" asked th female nation in a rare moment she felt sorry for the child .

" No I don't want to become one with anybody"

"Belarus" a voice echoes thought out the house .A large chested woman came from behind the broken door tapping Belarus on the back .

"Natalya ! You need to stop this Ivan can afford you braking his house every single day" she said nudged Ukraine.

"Who this ?" asked the Ukranie woman

**_-To Be coniuned _**


	10. Chapter 10 A cup of tea

**HelleeV : Hey This is HelleeV What up ? gah new hetalia coming out in January Yay!**

**Belarus : HelleeV don't Own Hetalia because if she did I would become one with Russia ,Marry me , marry me marry me marry me!**

**HelleeV: look there Russia over there**

**Russia :Ahhh go away !**

**Please REVIEW …REVIEW ARE LOVE**

**Chapter9: A cup of Tea **

After the near death expected with Belarus, Sophie was still alive thank to Miss Ukraine and the Baltic trio. Today however she sweep and polished the floors till she saw her own reflection, while Belarus watch her from afar on the arm chair playing with a knife. Belarus has been coming everyday just watching her never saying a word which freaks Sophie out.

The young girl look at the clock over the mantle that read noon, time for Mr. Russia glass of Vodka .She quietly walked into the kitchen, and reached up into the cabinet were the bottles was kept and poured the liquid into a tall glass.

She places the glass on a tray with two bottles of Vodka, walking to Russia office. She entered the room and set the tray next to the nation who smiled, grabbing the cup and takes a large drink.

"Thank you little one" Russia said taking another drink, Sophie smiled just looked down to her feet, remaining silent. Sophie didn't want to be here it only been one week and a half since she been here. She wanted to cry, she wished and prayed someone would save her, rescue her. She had not been able to call for help, due to the fact that Russia broke her phone with snap of his hand. All her escape plan had fail , she was basically useless .

She remain standing next to Russia desk waiting for a stat reported on the chores, finally the Baltic trio came. After given reported on the clean to Russia, the Russian place his hand on little Latvia pressing down on him.

"Why are you so little?" the Russian asked , Estonia give Lithuania a look and grab Sophie hand ready to take her out of the room not wanting her to witness the cruel acts that were about to place .

"Well would you look at the time, I go make some tea come Sophie" dragging her out of the room. She quickly left to the kitchen with Estonia to make some tea. As they both left a loud screamed echoes thought the dark hall. Sophie went down to the kitchen to prepare the tea, while Estonia dusts the library. When the tea was done she brought a cup to Estonia, another to Miss Belarus who was still playing with her knife.

Belarus nodded then grabbed the tea cup from the tray "Lemon or sugar?" asked Sophie.

The blonde she just nodded, grab two cubes of sugar and a lemon slice, then Sophie return to the kitchen. The screamed continued till their stop Latvia and Lithuania came down to the kitchen. The girl saw Latvia arm a light shaded of red .Sophie gathers the medical kit from the closet so Toris could tend to Ravis arm. The older nation took hold of Ravis arm stretched it out to examine it. Taking a few Ice packs and bandage's he began to wrap the arm.

"You're going to be fine" Lithuania said wrapping the bandages around his arm. Ravis sobbed a little due to the pain.

"Here some tea, it helps you relax" She made him a cup of tea, while Lithuania was finish tending to his wounded.

"Like oh my gosh Liet , like was happen to Latvia" a voice came from the side Lithuania sighed.

"Hey Poland" Lithuania nodded placing away the medical kit .

"Here you go Latvia" she gave him a cup.

"T-Thanks" he sighed from all the Baltic he often get hurt the most , as the other tuen away he pour some vodka into his tea.

"Like Liet, Who is this?" Poland point out to Sophie who was making yet some more cup of tea for the two nations.

"Sophie this is Poland, Poland Sophie" Lithuania talked while Sophie wave to Poland hand hem both cups of tea and stared to wash the dishes.

"Well like anyways like let go shopping, you are always like working" Poland pouted.

"I can't I have to work unlike some people" Lithuania sighed at Poland plead.

"Well like whatever I 'm out" Poland left the same when he came.

**_to be continued _**

**HelleeV: well next chapter coming out soon !**

**Please review there are loved **


	11. NOTE

**HelleeV :For the love of meatballs And HetaGear will be back will came back next January so it on hiatus**

Sophie : Why my story? not cool ! *_*

Piper: Dude like what the hell !

Sig : Miss Hellee really ? You not going to focus on ours stories till next year , by jove that a long time

**HelleeV: Reason is because I been writing a lot of stories but I can't focus on one so , I need to finish at least one or try to …..**

Sophie : That make sense

Piper: Fine as long as you work on ours too

**HelleeV: Don't worry I am not going to stop writing **


End file.
